


ten things

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, happy birthday hinata, mentions of sugawara and daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"List of things? What list of things?"</p>
<p>"A list of things that I love about you."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm listening."</p>
<p>"There's ten, because your jersey is ten, and it's only the really striking things, because I don't think it's possible to write down all the things I love about you, so um-"</p>
<p>"Okay, go on."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Kageyama forgot to get Hinata a proper birthday present, so he makes a list of things that he loves about him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten things

**Author's Note:**

> IM ONE DAY LATE SHIT BUT NEVER MIND
> 
> also apologies that my writing style has been a bit wonky.
> 
> i've decided that i'll just address each character by the names they are commonly referred to (eg. daichi, hinata, oikawa, iwaizumi, bokuto, kenma, lev, etc etc)
> 
> happy birthday hinata!
> 
> enjoy this kagehina fluff for karasuno's #10's b-day
> 
> that i finished one day late
> 
> oops

Hinata was still wondering why his boyfriend had decided to take a detour from their usual route home, and lie on the grass to stare at the sun, which was just starting to set. It was gonna take awhile before it set fully.

He admit that it was a very pretty sight, however Kageyama looked nervous for some reason, and Hinata was worried.

"Hinata, I... I couldn't get you a proper birthday present," Kageyama mumbled, and Hinata laughed softly, turning over onto his side to stare at Kageyama's nervous expression.

"It's okay, being with you is already a present," he smiled, and a deep shade of red dusted across Kageyama's pale cheeks, making Hinata laugh even more.

"Still, I wanted to do something proper for you, so I wrote a list of things," Kageyama sat up, and this prompted Hinata to sit up too.

"List of things? What list of things?" The orange-haired boy asked, admiring all the small pretty features that weren't usually noticed, but the pink sunset definitely complimented Kageyama's features very nicely.

"A list of things that I love about you," he mumbled, and Hinata felt himself growing pink, and he shifted closer to Kageyama, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm listening," Hinata smiled, and he could feel Kageyama's fast breathing, and to relax the boy, he took Kageyama's hand and started rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. He could feel the setter immediately relax, however some nerves still remained.

"There's ten, because your jersey is ten, and it's only the really striking things, because I don't think it's possible to write down all the things I love about you, so um-" At this point, Hinata could feel Kageyama shaking with nerves, and he lifted Kageyama's hand to his lips and he kissed it softly.

"Okay, go on," Hinata said softly, and Kageyama took a deep breath before starting.

 

* * *

 

1: Hinata is a very hardworking player and person.

_"Oi! Kageyama! Can you stay behind for a bit and help me set? I wanna practice a bit more!"_

_"Ask Suga-san, dumbass. I need to go home."_

_"Please Kageyama? I'll buy you a meat bun if you help."_

_"Fine."_

2: Hinata is very honest.

_"Hinata, can you tell me honestly why you wanted me to date you?"_

_"Because I fell in love with you, and my heart goes all 'uwah!' when I'm with you, and I think you feel like that too right?"_

_"Tch."_

3: Hinata is very cute when he's excited.

_"Kageyama! Kageyama! Look, look! There's a squirrel in the tree! Look, look! See? Over there!"_

_"Hinata, it's just a squirrel."_

_"Yeah! But I rarely see squirrels in my part of town, but I see a lot of frogs. Have you ever seen a frog, Kageyama? They're small and dark green and they hop a lot and they go 'ribbit ribbit'."_

_"That's nice, Hinata."_

4: Hinata is a very kind person. 

_"Kageyama, are you okay? You look sick!"_

_"I'm fine, dumbass. I just ran out of water and I'm thristy."_

_"Then why don't you go to the water cooler and refill your bottle?"_

_"The one outside is broken and the next closest one is all the way in the canteen."_

_"Here! I'll give you some of my water then!"_

_"T-Th-Thanks."_

5: Hinata tries to do his best all the time.

_"I'll do my best to spike them perfectly, Kageyama!"_

_"I'll do my best so that we won't miss the training camp, Kageyama!"_

_"I'll do my best to take care of you, Kageyama!"_

_"I'll do my best to be the best boyfriend ever, Tobio!"_

6: Hinata can be very intimidating and protective when he wants to be.

_"I'm Hinata Shoyou, from the concrete. I will beat you, and go to the nationals."_

_"Kageyama is at least a better setter than you will ever be."_

_"Karasuno is not flightless anymore."_

_"You think you're so mighty and powerful with all your height and strength?"_

7: Hinata is very caring.

_"Kageyama! Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, dumbass. I'm fi- shit!"_

_"Kageyama? Did you sprain your ankle?"_

_"No, I-"_

_"That's it, stay on the bench, I'll go tell Daichi-san."_

_"Dumbass, no-"_

_"Your ankle needs to get better so you can continue setting for the team, Kageyama."_

_"I-"_

_"So you can continue setting for me."_

_"Wha? What type of-"_

_"You once told me that volleyball was your everything. And then you told me that I was also your everything. And if you can't continue playing volleyball, and setting for me, won't you lose everything?"_

_"Not exactly you dumbass, but fine. Go tell Daichi-san."_

8: Hinata is very imaginative.

_"Kageyama, look look! My mother told me once that there was a spot in those woods over there that gives you a really clear look at the stars! I can see it! It's not too far from here!"_

_"Dumbass, go back to sleep."_

_"No, Kageyama! Let's go look at the stars!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I wanna see if the stars are as sparkly as you!"_

9: Hinata is very fun.

_"Kageyama! Aren't you enjoying the firework festival?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I like your yukata, it makes you look all mature and serious-like."_

_"Dumbass."_

_"But seriously, isn't this place super fun?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"I'm glad I came with you, Kageyama. Or I think it would've been really boring."_

_"I'm glad I came with you too, dumbass."_

 

* * *

 

"Hinata? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Kageyama snapped out of his focus and faced his teary-eyed boyfriend, who had the largest smile Kageyama had ever seen plastered across his small face.

"I love you too, Kageyama. Thank you," Hinata hugged Kageyama, who was rather shocked. He could feel Hinata's tears dampen his jacket, but he didn't care.

"I didn't finish, you know," he said, annoyed, but Hinata just pulled back and shook his head, smiling.

"It's okay. As you said, there can never be a list. So you don't have to make one," Hinata paused, waiting for Kageyama to understand, and when he finally did, the dark-haired boy cupped both of Hinata's cheeks and pulled him closer, kissing him softly under the last rays of light from the setting sun.

They pull away, and they lean their foreheads against eachother.

"Happy birthday, Shoyou."

 

* * *

 

10: Hinata is the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.

_"Kageyama, I think I love you."_

_"Huh? What made you think that?"_

_"Well, when I think of you, my heart goes all 'uwah!' and 'bwah!', and Suga-san told me that I'm in love."_

_"Dumbass."_

_"Wha-What?"_

_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave feedback ^ - ^
> 
> tumblr: thewritingloser
> 
> bye c:


End file.
